micronationswikiaorg_pt-20200213-history
Discussão:Porto Claro
Na verdade, ai só conta parte da história. Pedro Aguiar se retirou da Micronação chamada Porto Claro por causa dos rumos tomados por esta no inicio de 98, com, inclusive, abolição da monarquia. E, após isso, ele criou uma "nova" Porto claro, ou Reino do Porto Claro ou Estado do Porto Claro ou como ele queira falar embora, fique claro que a verdadeira Porto Claro é a república que até hoje existe no endereço www.portoclaro.com.br De: Pedro Aguiar Para: Enviada em: Quarta-feira, 11 de Fevereiro de 1998 14:54 Assunto: Isto nao e' Porto Claro Isto não é Porto Claro Vocês que estão aqui sabem melhor do que eu que minhas atitudes em tempos normais não condizem com aquelas que venho tomando nos últimos tempos. Apesar de todos já conhecerem meu temperamento e meu modo de pensar de longa data, garanto (e realmente ouvi de vocês) que muitos ficaram surpresos com certas coisas que fiz nos últimos dias. Prova de que, em condições normais de pressão e temperatura, não sou assim. Pirei - é o que vocês pensam. Com razão. Ninguém rouba a senha do e- mail do governo e detona o site oficial da noite para o dia quando tem a cabeça no lugar. É, talvez eu tenha pirado mesmo. E, como um bom maluco, não tenho consciência disso. Mas, se pirei, os culpados são vocês. Sim, vocês. Minha megalomania é necessária à minha sobrevivência; sem ela, eu realmente não sei como viver. :-) Mas claro que não vou morrer por isso. Só que saio um pouco do controle quando tenho que recuperá-la. Vocês tiraram, ou melhor, eu tirei de mim e dei a vocês, o direito a essa minha megalomania. Essa necessidade incontrolável de exercer poder, e micronações são criadas em 90% das vezes por vontade de alguém de exercer puro poder sobre outro(s). Eu tenho essa necessidade. Eu criei uma micronação. Eu montei-a todinha na minha cabeça, construí um país, uma nação, pessoas, territórios, bichos, cidades, cultura, florestas, bandeiras, tudo fruto da minha cabeça. Eu gestei e pari um filho. Um filho que eu amo muito e que me acompanha nos últimos seis anos. Uma vez o Savalls disse que eu tinha saudade dos paples. Hoje tenho que admitir que ele está certo. Mas eu errei. Não ao roubar a senha e destruir o site (infelizmente o João salvou-o horas antes), mas ao levar meu filho para Internet e socializá-lo. Mulher, disco, carro, escova de dente e país não se empresta a ninguém. Errei, então, ao dar a vocês o direito de participar de Porto Claro, de dividirem comigo a emoção de estar num mundo maravilhoso que uma micronação é. Errei ao dar liberdade de criação para vocês, ao dar força de ação, ao incentivar vocês a usar sua imaginação para construir. Errei ao dividir meu poder com vocês. Só quem pode construir sou eu. E, portanto, destruir também. Se fui eu que criei Porto Claro, cada pedacinho desse país, ele funciona como eu quero, não como vocês querem, certo? Errado, ele funciona do jeito que vocês decidem, sendo que vocês têm outros países diferentes em cada uma das suas cabeças. Nosso paradoxo entra aí: uma macronação como o Brasil tem um espaço fixo, gente concreta, cidades materiais. Uma micronação como PC tem todos elementos imaginados na cabeça de uma pessoa. Se essa pessoa torna sua criação flexível ao poder de criação de outros, o país acaba. Na forma como foi concebido e é original acaba. Por isso o criador tem que assegurar para si algum posto vitalício e irremovível que faça com que o país, do jeito que ele foi criado para ser, não sobreviva sem ele. Aí é que foi o meu erro: deixei Porto Claro andar sozinho e ele se deformou. Em Porto Claro não há plantações de maconha, estádios de basquete, redes de lanchonete, campeonatos de futebol, jornal independente, liberdade de ação. Não há nada disso. Em Porto Claro há um povo coeso 100% do tempo, nacionalista em geral, respeito ao monarca e respeito do monarca à Pátria, não há inimigos externos (na verdade não deveria haver relações diplomáticas) e a ditadura de uma pessoa que sabe o que é bom para si e para o país. E de forma alguma é contestada. Isso é que é Porto Claro. Isto aí que vocês fazem é qualquer outra coisa, menos Porto Claro. Vocês não só deformaram minha idéia original, como também me excluíram da força de criação. Passei a ser subjulgado, subvertido e desrespeitado. Eu admito isso na vida real - em PC não. Vocês, pelo meu erro de dar-lhes essa liberdade, tomaram conta, apropriaram-se, sentaram nas minhas coisas, nos meus cargos, no meu país. Vocês são como sem-terras convidados para invadir a fazenda. Mas agora o latifundiário se deu conta disso e está pedindo a reintegração de posse. Porto Claro sou eu, é o que eu faço. Vocês estão fazendo um trabalho muito produtivo (que eu realmente admiro) de construir uma micronação. Mas uma outra micronação, que não é a minha, que não é Porto Claro. Quando eu abri Porto Claro aos cidadãos que não conhecia, pensei, muito infantilmente, que iam entender perfeitamente como era o país que eu criei. Pura inexperiência. Agora sei que cada um cria uma imagem na cabeça e quer moldar o barro na forma daquilo que imaginou. Pois eu estou levando o barro ao forno; ele vai endurecer e vai estar do jeito que eu criei. Seria lindo ver vocês criando uma micronação de vocês, do jeito que vocês querem. Uma verdadeira criação coletiva, a República do Mutirão. Só que Porto Claro não é assim. Aqui mando eu, e minha vontade é fato, porque eu tenho esse direito, o direito de pai, o direito que quem criou o país. Não vou abrir mão dele, custe o que custar. Lutarei pelo que é meu. Sou capaz de tudo por Porto Claro. Eu amo esse país inventado, e vivo hoje em função dele. Eu sou senhor e escravo dele. Vou restaurar a Porto Claro legítima, linda, que se usa artigo e adjetivo feminino para definir (o de vocês é masculino). Vou recomeçar do zero. Quanto a vocês, não vejo muitos problemas à frente. Acho, porém, que vocês já se apegaram demais àquilo que vocês acham que é Porto Claro. Vejo a paixão nos olhos de vocês, a mesma paixão que tinha nos meus e nos meus amigos de quinta série. A mesma esperança e o mesmo otimismo de quem está começando. Valeu, Chico, Fabiano, Octávio, João, Rafael, Lucas, Vítor, André, Louis, Fernando, Roberto, Péricles, Rodrigo, Harold e todos os outros. Boa sorte a todos vocês. Por isso acho difícil vocês abrirem mão disso aí que vocês chamam de Porto Claro. Tudo bem, podemos coexistir pacificamente, um sem reconhecer o outro. Eu voltarei com o meu Reino do Porto Claro e o de vocês já será República. Eu trarei de volta a minha ditadura e vocês estarão em plena aurora da democracia. Eu terei relações com os países que me reconhecerem - sei lá o que vocês vão fazer. Claro, meu sonho era que vocês dissessem "Ah, Pedro, a gente entende que o que nós pensamos que é Porto Claro não é Porto Claro de verdade, então a gente está saindo, deixando você sozinho para recriar seu país de brincadeirinha e fundando nossa própria micronação". É ruim, hein??? Eu pirei mas não perdi o júizo! Sei muito bem o que é sonho concretizável e o que não é. Portanto, estou com o pé no chão e a firme consciência de que em pouco tempo teremos dois "Portos Claros" buscando seu espaço nas micronações. Sendo um o clone malfeito do outro. Aqui eu deixo minha despedida, meu legado de destruição, ódio e antipatia, mas também de remorso e decepção com o que pretendia. Enquanto pude, lutei por coisas que acreditava que podiam trazer de volta a Porto Claro genuína. A partir do momento em que me dei conta que a luta era inútil, joguei tudo para o alto mesmo e fiz minha vingancinha: já que vocês se divertiam com Porto Claro às minhas custas, me diverti às custas de vocês. De todas as maneiras que pude prejudicar vocês, tentei. E olha que ainda saí em desvantagem! Portanto, tirem-me da lista do que vocês chamam de Porto Claro. Tirem-me das empresas, das matérias de jornais, da cabeça de vocês. Não quero mais ler nada. Não quero mais receber nada. A partir de hoje não estou mais preso ao jogo de vocês - tenho o meu próprio de volta. E, se quiserem, venham me visitar de vez em quando na Porto Claro de verdade. Por favor não digam que estou saindo de Porto Claro. Estou na verdade voltando para lá. Continuo disponível para amizades, micropatriologia, conversas que não tenham a ver com PC, design gratuito (adoro criar logos!) e dúvidas sobre o português. Estou me despedindo, e não morrendo! :-) Abraços deste que tentou, Friendly, ______________________________________________________ Pedro Aguiar Fiquem de olho neste endereço até o final do ano: http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/2912 P.S. Maria Eduarda Costa tem a senha do HoTMaiL, em forma de poema. Peçam a ela (dei minha autorização para ela dar) e decifrem (é fácil, é só usar o sistema de acróstico). Pedro Aguiar ICQ: 7077191 __________________________________ Quer acabar num hospício? Want to end up at a sanatorium? PORTO CLARO __________________________________